


Wetting Aranea's Diaper

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: After listening through a long session of Aranea's exposition, Meenah really has to pee. She starts to wonder why Aranea isn't having the same problem, but soon finds out that it's because Aranea is wearing a diaper! When Meenah complains, Aranea offers to let her pee into the diaper that she's wearing. And after Meenah does so and finishes relieving herself, she finds just how horny it's made her girlfriend, and is more than willing to help out with that too.</p><p>Chapter 2: A few days later, Meenah decides to further indulge Aranea's fetish, and shows up wearing a diaper for some sexy time with her girlfriend! Meenah's happy to let Aranea watch and feel her pee in it. And then she puts the wet diaper onto Aranea and fucks her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And so my descendant started off a long cycle of revenge amongst the players of her session," Aranea prattled on. Meenah sighed loudly and squirmed a bit, the chatter going in one ear and out the other. Aranea didn't seem to notice, and kept right on talking. Meenah groaned; as much as she liked her matesprit, these exposition sessions could go on _forever_. 

And while she could usually put up with it - there was plenty of time to waste - right now Meenah was a bit distracted by her bladder. She'd had to piss for a while, and it was starting to get unbearable. Meenah squirmed and groaned again, and held her crotch; Aranea still didn't notice. But then again, Aranea hadn't even seemed to pay much attention even when Meenah had announced her need to piss a little while ago. That seemed a bit odd, since Meenah knew all about Aranea's pee fetish, and was pretty sure she would have jumped at the chance to see her girlfriend take a leak. 

Meenah began to wonder whether this was just another part of Aranea's fetish. Maybe she wanted to see how long it would take Meenah to decide to do something? Maybe she was hoping to see Meenah either start to wet herself, or pull down her pants and piss on the grass. Well, Meenah felt just about ready to do the latter. But then she also began to wonder about Aranea's own bladder issues. After all, the two of them had been standing here together for a long time, and Aranea had drank just as much as Meenah had earlier. But she hadn't shown any hints of needing to piss.

Then, Meenah noticed Aranea shuffling her legs apart a bit, and she heard her stifle a relieved sigh as she continued talking without missing a beat. Meenah looked up and saw that Aranea was standing with her eyes closed and with a satisfied smirk on her face. It was the exact expression she usually made when she was enjoying taking a pee. Meenah glanced back down, expecting to see a blue stream of urine flowing out from under Aranea's skirt. But there wasn't anything there. Curiosity got the best of Meenah, and she reached over and lifted up her girlfriend's skirt. She was surprised to see that Aranea was wearing a bright white diaper underneath. The diaper had fairly thick padding, which it seemed like Aranea was taking advantage of - the crotch was already soaked and tinted blue.

"Meenah! What are you doing?" Aranea blurted out.

"I think the question is water _you_ doing? And water you wearing?" Meenah looked up at her. The thought of Aranea just casually relieving herself there wasn't doing much to help Meenah's bladder.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm wearing a diaper, to answer your second question! And for your first, I happen to be urinating in it," Aranea replied proudly. "But, I must ask, how did you notice? I hope I haven't begun to leak." 

"No, guppy, I just know what my gillfrond looks like when she's takin' a piss. It's pretty glubbing obvious with how happy it makes you," Meenah chuckled. "But, a diaper, reely? Are you a little wriggler or somefin?" 

"Oh, well, I suppose so. I am quite enjoying this," Aranea responded with a bit of a giggle and a deep blush. "Anyway, yes, a diaper! A dedicated expositor must make sacrifices for the sake of her craft." 

"Oh, I'm _shore_ it's such a sacrifice! What with getting to indulge your own fetish for piss at the same time as your fet-fish for talkin'. I bet you're gonna go home later and finger yourshellf silly over this." 

"Maybe I am!" Aranea blushed even more. She then sighed contentedly and shifted her feet back together. "But anyway, with my urination and our discussion thereof finished, shall I resume my exposition?" 

"Wait just a minute, Serks. What aboat me? I gotta take a glubbing piss too, and I don't happen to be wearin' a portable load gaper like you! Or do you just wanna see me piss my pants? I bet that would get you off reel quick," Meenah said with a pout.

"That would indeed be quite a pleasant sight," Aranea said cheerily. "But I apologize for my haste. Of course you may relieve yourself before we continue. I would appreciate if you allowed me to watch, though." 

Meenah sighed and began to undo her belt. "Yeah, shore, whatever. I feel like my glubbing eyeballs are floatin' here. Should I just piss on the ground here? Or shell, would you wanna see me piss my pants? I could make that happen for ya." 

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Aranea smiled. She then thought for a moment, before hiking her skirt up a moment to reveal her diaper again. She then winked and said, "Though....... I'd actually prefer if you pissed _my_ pants." 

"Wait, what? You want me to wear that thing?" Meenah wrinkled her nose at the idea. She had grown to enjoy engaging in various forms of watersports with Aranea, but wearing an already-wet diaper seemed like a bit much at the moment. "I mean, shell, I'd take a dry one and you could wear my piss around if you reely wanted, but..." 

"Oh! Well, I would quite enjoy that sometime in the future. But I meant something more like this," Aranea said. She hiked her dress up a bit farther, before holding it against her chest with her forearms. Then, Aranea reached down and pulled at the elastic waistband of the diaper, holding it open in front of her. She then looked up at Meenah with a worried but hopeful smile.

"Hah!" Meenah chuckled, amused at the idea. "Shore, Serks, you can be my potty. Though I hope yer thing there can hold a lot since damn I gotta piss." 

"Yes, that sounds wonderful, thank you!" Aranea sounded delighted. "And yes, I made sure to alchemize the highest quality diaper. It's extremely absorbent and should be able to hold the combined contents of our bladders easily." 

"Whale, we'll see," Meenah said, looking around. She wasn't quite tall enough for her crotch to be above the height of Aranea's waistband. But, the two of them were standing on a grass lawnring, and there was a staircase nearby. Meenah shuffled over and stood on the first stair, facing out towards the grass. She then pulled down her pants and underwear to her knees, as Aranea slid up close to her. Meenah stood up straight and then leaned back a bit as she put her fingers against her labia to aim, and Aranea got close enough that she could hold the outstretched diaper under Meenah's crotch. 

Meenah looked down at the target Aranea was presenting for her aching bladder. The outstretched diaper exposed some of the gray skin of Aranea's crotch. Meenah tried to see if she could catch a glimpse of Aranea's blue labia, but it seemed to be concealed by the waterlogged padding. Still, she found the sight fairly titillating, and grinned as she felt a rush of excitement at what she was about to do. Meenah relaxed her muscles, and her fuchsia pee started to dribble out onto the exposed padding. Her stream quickly increased to full force, and Meenah gave a groan of relief. Aranea squealed in delight as Meenah's piss started to spray against the front of her crotch, running her skin until it soaked into the diaper. 

The two of them stood there in silence for a few moments as Meenah continued to relieve herself, though she could tell that Aranea was just about shaking with excitement. Finally, Aranea couldn't contain herself and burst out, "Woooooooow! Meenah, this is so amazing! Your pee is running over my nook and soaking all around me and........ _God_! God god god god god god god!" 

Meenah couldn't help but chuckle at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Yeah, well, I'm glad yer so happy. I gotta say I'm enjoyin' myshellf too, since I _reely_ had to piss," she said with a smirk, reaching her free hand around Aranea's back and giving a few firm pats to her butt. The padding back there was only a somewhat damp, but it still felt satisfying to squish, and Aranea gave another happy squeal. Meenah laughed, and then went back to focusing on the piss she was still pouring into the front of Aranea's diaper. She adjusted her aim a little bit, and then said, "And I gotta say, it's reel nice to have a urinal that's so happy for me to piss on her. Most load gapers I try don't seem so 'preciative. Or so pretty." 

"Awwwwwwww!" Aranea cooed, "Meenah, you're the sweetest." With a contented sigh, she leaned her body forward a bit, resting her chest against Meenah's stomach and laying her head down against the top of Meenah's breasts.

Meenah wrapped her arm around Aranea's shoulders to hold her close. But, Aranea's body completely blocked her sight of her pee stream, which was still flowing as strong as ever. "Hey Serks, ya know I love to cuttle, but I can't reely see what I'm doin' down there right now." 

"Oh, you're doing just fine!" Aranea said, nuzzling into Meenah's breasts a bit. "Just keep it up! Cod, I can't even tell you how glubbing amazing it feels to have you peeing on my crotch like this!" 

"Aww, was that a fish pun? Yer the best, Aranea," Meenah said. She lay her head down gently on Aranea's and hugged her girlfriend close. Meenah sighed as she continued to piss - it felt like her bladder was still full, even after all she'd let out so far. "Whale, I still have a bunch left in the tank, so if it makes a mess I'm blamin' you!" 

"Mhmmmmmmmm, that's okay," Aranea said, sounding a bit distant. Meenah chuckled and gave her matesprit a kiss on the top of the head, and then decided to let Aranea revel in the piss that Meenah was still spraying her with. The two of them stood there motionless for a while as Meenah's bladder drained down. Meenah thought vaguely she should find this weird, but she'd been with Aranea for long enough that she'd gotten used to relieving herself while in an intimate snuggle.

When Meenah finished, she brought her other arm around to hug Aranea tightly. Aranea let go of her diaper and did the same, and the two of them embraced tightly, with Aranea snuggled up into Meenah's chest. Finally, after a long while, Aranea pulled back with a huge grin on her face. Meenah couldn't help but grin back as she pulled her pants back up. 

"Ahhh, that feels a shell of a lot better, guppy," Meenah said happily. "And I guess I gotcha all wet now."

"Ummmmmmmm, yes, in more ways than one," Aranea giggled, still blushing heavily. "I'm sorry I made you wait to pee if you had to go that much, though! Not that I minded you going for that long." 

"Whale, no probubblem, I guess," Meenah said. "Next time I might just hafta walk over and start pissin' down your leg though." 

"Oh, wow........ That would be really hot," Aranea said, shifting her position slightly. She shifted a hand between her legs and gently pressed the diaper into her crotch with a moan. 

Meenah cackled at her matesprit's obvious arousal. "Damn girl, my bladder really gotcha all hot and bothered, did it?" She then stepped forward and planted a quick kiss on Aranea's lips, while reaching her hand between Aranea's legs. Meenah pressed her palm firmly against he padding of the diaper and slowly rubbed back and forth. She could feel the liquid inside squish away from where she was pressing, and Aranea let out a long groan. 

"Shell, how glubbing horny are ya, Serket? Whale, I guess I can kelp out a bit," Meenah said. She quickly slid around so that she was standing behind Aranea, keeping her hand firmly pressed against Aranea's crotch the entire time. Aranea just moaned happily and leaned back against her girlfriend. Meenah reached her free hand around to fondle one of Aranea's breasts through her dress, and began rub Aranea through the diaper more vigorously. Aranea responded with gasps and moans, and began to rock her hips in sync with Meenah's motions. Meenah leaned in to plant some kisses on Aranea's neck, before giggling and commenting, "Damn, babe, ya reely like fuckin' my hand through all that piss? And feelin' my warm pee against yer nook?"

"Oh my cod, yes!!!!!!!!" Aranea gasped in between moans. She soon began thrusting her hips faster, and Meenah responded by rubbing more vigorously. It didn't take long for Aranea to cry out in pleasure as she started to come. Meenah just giggled and kept gently kissing Aranea's neck as she rubbed her through her orgasm. 

It took a while, but finally Aranea's orgasm subsided and she stopped thrusting her hips. She then leaned back against Meenah with a satisfied groan, panting a bit from being out of breath. Meenah hugged her girlfriend tightly, and the two of them stood there quietly for a minute, basking in the afterglow. 

Finally, Aranea stepped away from Meenah, and turned back to her with a wide smile. Meenah couldn't help but grin back. "Whale, guppy, I'm glad ya liked that so much. And now I guess yer gonna get on with your exposition?"

"Oh........" Aranea thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I could. But actually I'm kind of in the mood for a bit more 'cuttling' now, after all of that." 

"Aww, shell yeah!" Meenah pumped her fist in the air. She then quickly shuffled back over to the nearby stairs, and sat down on one of them. She motioned for Aranea to sit on her lap, and the girl quickly did so. Aranea pulled her skirt back out of the way so her diaper sat directly on Meenah's pants, and Meenah could feel the liquid inside squish out of the way as Aranea lowered her weight down on it. The two embraced tightly and snuggled up together, content to enjoy each other's company for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmmmmmmm, very interesting!" Aranea mumbled to herself as she lay on her bed. She was reading a book on human culture that she'd picked up in the dreambubbles - learning about other species was fascinating! And no better place to do it than curled up under the sheets in her own comfy bed.

"Hey, Serks!" a familiar voice called out from behind her in a seductive tone. "Ah, reading again? I hope ya got some time for your gillfrond." 

"Shello, Meenah! And of course!" Aranea replied, setting her book aside. She had all of eternity to read up on such things, and she wasn't going to turn down some sexy time with her matesprit. She rolled over, out from under her blankets. Fortunately, she was already well-dressed for the occasion - she was wearing her short lacy blue nightie that Meenah loved so much, and nothing else. 

Meenah whistled approvingly as she saw Aranea's outfit, and Aranea turned to look over at her girlfriend. Meenah wasn't wearing much - she had a cute pink bra, but nothing else on her top. And on her bottom... Aranea gasped and blushed when she realized that Meenah was wearing a diaper! It had only been a few days ago that Meenah had found out about that aspect of Aranea's pee fetish. Meenah had seemed happy enough to do things involving Aranea wearing diapers, but Aranea hadn't broached the topic of Meenah wearing one.

"Hah! I sea you like what I'm wearing!" Meenah walked a bit closer and gave a sexy pose for her girlfriend. Aranea just blushed and nodded happily, while continuing to stare at Meenah's crotch. The pink-and-white diaper was one of the spider-themed pullups that Aranea had alchemized - the fact that the little spiderweb and spider designs on the front were still visible meant that it was dry. And _god damn_ , Meenah looked hot wearing it; Aranea felt a rush of blood towards her crotch as she quickly became aroused.

"Oh, cod, that looks so amazing," Aranea finally managed to say, looking up at Meenah's face with an elated smile.

"Hah! I'm shore it does. And you look pretty glubbin' nice yoshellf," Meenah responded, walking over to the side of the bed. Aranea sat up, and Meenah leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. The two of them then embraced and began to kiss; Aranea slipped her hand down and ran it over the padding of Meenah's diaper on her butt. When Meenah pulled back, she grinned and said, "You like how that feels? I gotta say, it's surprisingly comfy." 

"It's so wonderful!" Aranea could barely contain herself. "I'd been wanting to see you in one of those so much! And wow it's so hot!"

"Yeah, fortunately you're kinda predictabubble with this stuff! I was feelin' a bit horny, and I had to pee, so I knew I could reel you in with this," Meenah said with a chuckle. She then patted at her bladder and shifted in place a bit, making it clear that she needed to go. "Actually I gotta take a whale of a piss right now. Whatcha want me to do babe? Let 'er rip standing here? Get nice and cuttled up with you first?" 

"Oh..." Aranea blushed and closed her eyes, imagining the possibilities for a moment. The thoughts sent her into overdrive, and Aranea felt like she was practically dripping with arousal. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, maybe you could go just a bit standing right there so I could watch? And then do the rest while sitting on my lap? That would be so great." 

"Shore thing, babe!" Meenah grinned and stepped right up to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs to a wide stance. Aranea leaned forward and nuzzled into Meenah's conveniently-placed breasts for a moment. At the same time, she reached both of her hands to feel around the pullup Meenah was wearing. One hand gently patted Meenah's padded butt, and the other traced over the material right below her crotch. The diaper fit snugly on Meenah's crotch, but the padding felt nice and plush between Aranea's hand and Meenah's skin.

"Oh, woooooooow..." Aranea gasped, pulling back to grin at Meenah sheepishly. Meenah returned the smile, and then Aranea looked down at the diaper she was fondling. "Cod, you have no idea how sexy you look!" 

"Aww, yer a sweetie, Serks," Meenah responded, running her hand through Aranea's hair. She then shifted her stance a bit, indicating her discomfort. "Though I hope ya don't mind if I get pissin' then, since I reely gotta go!" 

"Oh, yes, of course!" Aranea said, one hand gently rubbing Meenah's crotch. Meenah groaned, and a moment later Aranea was rewarded by feeling the diaper become warm against the palm of her hand, and there was a spreading wetness under the outer waterproof layer. Aranea gasped as she felt another surge of arousal, and she was tempted to stick her hand down the front of the diaper and feel the wet padding directly. But, she restrained herself - there would be plenty of time for that later. Instead she left her hands in place, and looked at the front of the pullup. The white exterior of the diaper near Meenah's crotch was starting to get tinted pink with urine, and the bottommost spiderweb design had already dissolved.

"Ahh, shell yeah! It feels reely good to finally get to take a leak when you gotta go this much. Even when I'm lettin' it out nice and slow for my gillfrond ta get off on," Meenah said, playing with Aranea's hair teasingly. She then looked down at her crotch with a laugh. "Aww, am I wipin' out those spiderweb symbols by pissin' on them?" 

"Yes!!!!!!!" Aranea answered excitedly, still fondling Meenah's crotch with one hand and her butt with the other. Even in a situation like this, her urge to exposit got the best of her, and she continued, "You see, they're designed like that so wigglers and their guardians can have visible evidence of when they've wet themselves. And if they like the designs, it's a disincentive to do so. However, I personally enjoy imagining them as targets for my urine to eliminate." 

"Hah, that sounds like a funny game. Lemme try to piss on 'em all," Meenah said with a giggle. She leaned forward and rested her head on Aranea's shoulder, nuzzling up against her neck. Aranea couldn't see the diaper anymore, but she could feel the warm urine soaking along the front. A few moments later, Meenah stood back up straight, and all of the spider and spiderweb designs were gone. In their place was a light fuchsia hue. "Shell yeah, I win!" 

"Yes, good job, Meenah!" Aranea said, running a hand along the front of the diaper. She pulled the other hand back, and couldn't help but bring it to her own crotch to touch her aching nook. She could have easily brought herself to orgasm before Meenah was even done peeing, but Aranea decided to rub herself gently for a moment and try to savor the experience before getting off. She moaned, and Meenah laughed but then smiled seductively. Aranea smiled back, then said, "Now, I believe we were saying something about you urinating while sitting on my lap?" 

"Shore thing, babe," Meenah said, winking. She then turned around and bent over, giving Aranea a nice view of her diapered butt. The padding under her crotch was already a fairly bright pink, and completely soaked. No doubt her flowing pee was getting wicked up into the thicker padding on the front and back, a thought that made Aranea groan from arousal again. Hearing the lusty groan, Meenah said, "Like the view there? I doubt ya could get a much betta one of anyfin." 

"Oh, yes, it's absolutely wonderful!" Aranea said, as Meenah sat down on her lap. They got snuggled up together, with Meenah settling in so the waterlogged crotch of her diaper pressed against one of Aranea's bare thighs, and the damp padding on Meenah's butt pressed onto the other thigh. Aranea moaned and shuddered from the feeling of her girlfriend's warm piss pressing against her in such an intimate spot. She desperately wanted to touch herself again, but Meenah's was blocking her access to her own crotch. So instead Aranea held Meenah tightly against her chest and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww yeah, I love horny gillfrond cuttles! And ahhh, it feels shella good to get ta piss at full blast here," Meenah said as she snuggled up close to Aranea and hugged her back. She pecked Aranea on the lips, and then the two of them kissed briefly. Then Meenah pulled back with a giggle, and said, "Damn, Serks, it's kinda fun to go potty on yo lap. I should probubbly do this more often."

"Oh, cod, please," Aranea groaned, as she closed her eyes to savor the moment. She traced her hand around the front of Meenah's diaper and thought about the warmth pressing against her thighs. She could envision just how strongly Meenah's stream was flowing, but she couldn't feel it directly at all - she had to fill in the details herself from the relieved sounds Meenah was making, and the slow expansion of the padding. Aranea's nook ached from the tantalizing fact that Meenah was relieving herself so close to her, yet she couldn't actually feel the flowing urine. She felt absolutely drenched from arousal, and almost eager enough to try to rub herself off against the sheets below her.

"Hah, shore thing! Though, don't go fuckin' your mattress because of it! I got somefin for you as soon as I finish usin' the gill's room here," Meenah said, picking up on just how desperately aroused Aranea felt. She sighed with relief again, and rested her head on Aranea's shoulder. "Ahhh, I gotta admit this feels pretty great, Serks. It's nice and warm and wet, I like it." 

"Oh, um, wow. I'm glad," Aranea said, blushing deeply and stumbling over her words. Usually she had no trouble talking on and on, but hearing that Meenah was actually enjoying herself left Aranea almost speechless. She decided to express herself in another way, instead, and began planting kisses on Meenah's cheek. Meenah moved her lips to Aranea's, and the two of them began to kiss deeply. Aranea closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the moment.

The two of them snogged for a while longer, with Meenah tightly embracing Aranea, and Aranea tracing her hand around Meenah's drenched pull-up. Finally, Meenah pulled back and sighed contentedly before saying, "Ahhhhh, that feels so much betta." She then patted the front of the diaper proudly before continuing, "And damn, I can't believe this thing held that much!" 

"Gosh, it was so wonderful having you relieve yourself on my lap..." Aranea said a bit distantly, nuzzling against Meenah's cheek. But then she processed Meenah's last comment and snapped back to her usual self. "And oh, yes, it is quite amazing how much these can hold! I would take like to take credit for it myself, but really it is the combination of Beforean technology together with some magical water-retention abilities from Sgrub. I was responsible for many experiments with alchemization, however, and I performed many scientific tests of the absorbancy -" Suddenly Aranea found herself cut off by Meenah getting on her knees and holding Aranea's face against her breasts.

"Shhh, babe, you can tell me all aboat your fetfish for pissin' scientifically later. But now we've got some fuckin' to do," Meenah said, pulling back and smiling down at Aranea. She then sat down on Aranea's thighs again. "Now how aboat you kelp me take this thing off so you can see what I did?" 

"Oh, yes, of course," Aranea said, reaching down and quickly undoing the tape on the sides of the diaper. It flopped down from Meenah's crotch, with the padding visibly waterlogged and dyed a deep fuchsia color from the urine. Meenah shifted her crotch up and off of the diaper, and Aranea couldn't help but poke at the wet padding with one hand and start to touch her girlfriend's damp nook with the other.

"Aww yeah," Meenah gasped, slowly bucking herself against Aranea's hand for a moment. She then reached up to Aranea's chest, feeling her breasts while also gently pushing to guide her backwards. Aranea eagerly complied and laid down, and spread her legs for her matesprit. Meenah giggled excitedly and then leaned down and kissed Aranea's nook. Aranea shivered and moaned, feeling desperately eager for Meenah to eat her out, but then Meenah sat back up again. Aranea groaned unhappily.

"Oh, I think you'll like this even more," Meenah said with a wide grin, as she held the diaper near Aranea's thigs. Aranea barely had time to process what Meenah was doing before her girlfriend had slid the back of the soaked pull-up under her butt and wrapped it around her crotch. She let out a half-gasp, half-squeal as she felt the wet padding against her skin, followed by a long groan as the diaper dragged gently across her nook. _God!!!!!!!!_ Aranea had been turned on enough just by being able to feel Meenah piss herself from the outside of the diaper - feeling the still-warm fuchsia urine against her own skin was something else.

"Oh, wow, Meenah... Tank you," Aranea gasped. Meenah just chuckled and pulled the diaper taut against Aranea's skin, before taping the sides back together to affix it tightly against her crotch. Aranea could only moan and buck her hips a bit, gently tugging the wet fabric against her labia and ending up teasing herself some more. She felt at a loss for words to describe just how horny she was, so for once she was silent, and just looked up at Meenah eagerly.

"Hah, no probubblem! I thought you'd wanna feel that," Meenah replied happily as she got down on her hands and knees right above her girlfriend. Aranea lay back on the bed in bliss and smiled up at her girlfriend as she reached up to hug her. Meenah responded by leaning in to kiss Aranea on the cheek, and at the same time sliding a hand between Aranea's legs. She started to rub Aranea's crotch through the drenched pull-up. Then she began to whisper into Aranea's ear. "Alright babe, just lay back and think all aboat how much I was just pissin' in that thing... My nook was riiight against the padding where yours is now, and I was takin' a huge coddamned leak right there... Cod, you have no idea how nice that felt, and how fun it was to do it for you... And now it's still nice 'n' warm for ya to fuck..."

Aranea had already been thinking about all of that, of course, but hearing Meenah narrate her fantasies only made things better. She eagerly bucked her crotch against Meenah's hand, groaning with every thrust as she felt the wet padding squish against her vulva. After a few moments she wrapped one arm tightly around Meenah's neck and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. With her other arm, she reached to Meenah's now-naked crotch and started to finger her. Meenah's was already quite aroused, and Aranea's fingers glided around her girlfriend's labia and into her slit with ease. And feeling how wet the situation had made her girlfriend only made Aranea hornier herself.

Having been so turned on for the whole time, it barely took any time at all for Aranea to build up to the brink of orgasm. She clamped her eyes shut and grunted as she thrust harder against Meenah's hand, and held herself up against Meenah's chest. As another thrust rubbed the pee-soaked padding against her clit, Aranea began to come. She broke the kiss with Meenah to moan loudly as the first wave of ecstasy ran over her body. And then she found herself screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm kept going.

Aranea gasped and shouted as her climax continued, and she kept bucking against Meenah's hand through the wet diaper. Meenah was more than eager to keep rubbing, and she leaned in to lick and kiss at Aranea's neck. Aranea felt almost overcome with bliss from it all, but she did keep enough focus to continue fingering her girlfriend throughout.

Finally, Aranea's orgasm wound down, and she collapsed back into the mattress, out of breath but positively beaming. Meenah leaned over her and smiled down, and Aranea grinned back. For a few moments the only motion was Aranea continuing to rub along Meenah's labia and clit with her fingers. 

"That was amaaaaaaaazing," Aranea sighed after a bit, breaking the silence. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully, and Meenah leaned in a bit to nuzzle her face. They both giggled a bit. 

"Damn, Serks, it sounded like it! I didn't know ya were a screamer."

"Oh, whale, I suppose if I get especially excited I can become quite vocal," Aranea said with a blush and a giggle, still sliding her fingers in and out of Meenah's nook at a casual pace. "And it helps to have a beautiful gillfrond who can push all of my buttons in just the right way..."

"Hah! I guess I shouldn't be too surprised about you makin' noise," Meenah said teasingly, planting a kiss on Aranea's nose. She then groaned a bit and made a deliberate motion to buck her crotch against Aranea's hand. "Speaking of pushin' buttons, you've got me a bit worked up, after seein' you get off so hard on my piss. How aboat ya finish me off here? Maybe use that talkative lil' tongue of yours?" 

"Oh, I'd be glad to, Meenah. And I'm feeing pretty suggestible now anyway. Suggestibubble, even," Aranea replied, grinning up at her matesprit. She reached down to feel herself through the pull-up she was wearing, continuing to bask in the afterglow of her own orgasm and in Meenah's pee that the diaper was holding close to her. She would have certainly been up for doing just about anything Meenah wanted after all of _that_ , and was already vaguely considering round two for herself.

"Aww, yer the sweetest," Meenah replied, kissing Aranea on the lips before jumping up to straddle her. Aranea relaxed and lay back, and soon enough Meenah was kneeling over her face and lowering her crotch. Aranea craned her neck a bit to give an eager first lick, and Meenah responded with a satisfied squeal.

The two quickly settled into a rhythm. Aranea had done this plenty of times before, and knew just how to best lick at Meenah's nook. She traced her tongue up and down and around, gently teasing at the clit from time to time, while rubbing in and out of Meenah's slit with two fingers from one hand. With her other hand Aranea continued touching herself, this time reaching inside of the diaper. 

Meenah was already worked up quite a bit, and it didn't take long for Aranea's tongue and fingers to do their job. Soon enough, Meenah was rocking back and forth to rub her clit against Aranea's upper lip, while Aranea's tongue lapped at the rest of her nook. Then a rush of wetness and a loud groan signaled Meenah's own orgasm, and Aranea continued licking vigorously until Meenah stopped moving. And soon enough, Meenah was lying next to her again with a satisfied sigh.

"Ahh, that was shella great, I reely needed that." Meenah said contentedly as she pulled a pillow over and then snuggled up with Aranea. She then laughed and slid her hand along Aranea's arm that was still reaching into her diaper. "Hah, me goin' potty in that thing has you touchin' yourself again already? Damn, girl!"

"Yes, I suppose it did arouse me quite a bit! I'm still just a bit sore, but some gentle rubbing can't hurt," Aranea said with a smile. "And I will certainly be ready to go for another fairly soon. Or maybe for eight more." 

"Hah! I'd be happy to fuck ya eight more times, Serket. Or however many ya want, after we cuttle up a bit here," Meenah replied, tugging Aranea's hand out of the pull-up. With a smile she slid her own hand in to replace it, and started to rub gingerly at Aranea's labia. "Damn, I reely did soak this thing, didn't I? I feel like I should be proud of myself." 

"Oh, yes, you certainly should!" Aranea replied, snuggling up closer to her girlfriend. She pulled a blanket over the two of them and kissed Meenah on the lips.

"Aww, yer so great. I glub ya, Serks," Meenah sighed and returned the kiss.

"I glub you too!" Aranea said with a giggle, before leaning in for some more kisses.


End file.
